MixUp
by Salary Dam
Summary: Loe itu Iori Junko, teman sekelas kami." P3&P4 Crossover/Mix-up. Chapter 1:P3--APA! SIAPA ITU ARISATO MINAKO!-- Chp 2 : P4--Go to Toilet Hell--
1. P3 SIAPA ITU ARISATO MINAKO

A/N : Sedikit nyeleweng dari **Omen(yang baru sampe di Chapter 3)**, saya membuat fic ini. Hurray…!-dicakar Kuma-

Disclaimer : P4 ama P3 punya ATLUS. Hoy. Hey. Syah.

…………Mulai euy…………

**P3 side**

Junpei berjalan dari kamarnya menuju ke toilet. Ngapain? Pipis lah. Masa boker(**bisa juga sih didalem situ)**. Saat masuk ke dalam toilet, dia membuka celananya, lalu pas baru mau mengeluarkan air seni…

"Lho?"

Junpei melihat kebawah.

ANJRIT. XXX GUE GAK ADA.

Junpei langsung kaget jumpalitan naga bonar jadi entah berapa. "Tenang, tenang dulu Jyunpe. Tenang…Tenang…"

"…Tapi kenapa XXX GUE GAK ADA???!!! TIDAKKK!!! APAKAH AKU BERUBAH JADI CEWEEEKKK!!!???!!!"Tetep aja dia histeris.

"Berisik!"Teriak sebuah suara. Junpei terkejut, lalu segera memasang kembali celananya. Pintu toilet terbuka."Ada apa, sih?!"Suara orang itu tadi.

"Junko!"Cowok itu berambut coklat agak muda.

"Eh…Eh…"Junpei bengong.

"…**JUNKOOOO?????!!!!!"  
**

* * *

'TENANG. TENANG DULU JUN. MUNGKIN INI SEMACAM TIPU MUSLIHAT. TIPUAN SHADOW. TAPI…XXX GUE BENERAN GAK ADA. TERUS KALO DIPERHATIIN, RAMBUT GUE PANJANG DAN GUE PUNYA DADA.'  
Pikiran Junpei, ato Junko lagi kaco berat.

"Lo kenapa lagi sih Jun? Setiap harinya bikin rebut terus."Ujar cowok tadi sambil membawakan susu panas.

"Eh…eng…kamu siapa?"Tanya Junpei/Junko.

"H-Haah? Gila kali lo—"

"Kenapa, pagi-pagi ribut-ribut?"Tanya sebuah suara.

"Eh, selamat pagi, Minako-chan!"Sapa cowok rambut coklat.

"Pagi juga, Minako…"Junpei otomatis ikutan menyapa.

…TTE. WAIT. MATTE. TUNGGU. ESPERA.  
…MINAKOO????

"Kenapa lagi lo Junko?"Tanya Minako sambil duduk disebelah cowok rambut coklat. Rambutnya biru pendek, persis Minato. Mukanya juga mirip. Semuanya sama. Kecuali sekarang dia ada dadanya. Manis-digebuk Minato-.

"Eh…ng…siapa kamu?"Tanya Junpei lagi.

"Duh, Minako, ni anak kayaknya lagi bolot deh."Co' rambut coklat minum susu.

"Bukannya dia emang selalu bolot?"Balas Minako. Co' rambut coklat tertawa.

"Hei, tunggu dulu."Junpei berkata."…Ini serius. Siapa nama kalian??"

"…Ya ampun."Co' rambut coklat sweat dropped."Baiklah. Namaku Takeba Ikari, kelas 2-F SMU Gekkoukan."

"…EH!! YUKA-TAN?!"Junko baru sadar si Ikari ini mirip banget ama Yukari, tapi versi cowok-nya.

"…Siapa? Yuka-tan?"

"Err, eh bukan."Junpei tertawa kecil."…Lalu, kamu?"

"Aku Arisato Minako, sekelas ama kamu dan Ikari."Jelas Minako sambil berdiri.

'_H…Haha…serius, nih…Majikayooo…gue…terjebak di dunia alternate dimana gender terbalik?!'_Pikir Junpei. "L-Lalu, aku ini siapa…?"

"Gegar otak kali lu. Loe itu Iori Junko, teman sekelas kami."Balas Ikari.

"…Cewek?"Tanya Junpei.

"YA IYALAH MASA BANCI."Ikari sewot.

"T—"

TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

* * *

Disaat Junko lagi berteriak 'Tidaakk','Oh noooo', dan teman-temannya, beberapa orang lain datang.

"Ada apa, senpai?"Tanya sebuah suara.

"A-Ada apa dengan Iori-chan?"Suara yang lain lagi.

Junko menoleh. _'Kali ini siapa?!' _pikirnya.

Dia melihat seorang anak cewek pendek berambut coklat susu dan seorang cowok berambut hijau urakan. _'J-Jangan bilang…'_

"Oooi, Rin-chan dan Fuuta! Biasa, si Junko."Ujar Ikari. Junko serasa ketiban tangga. _'Bener kan mereka berdua.'_

"…Lo inget siapa mereka berdua, Junko?"_Sindir _Ikari. Junko nyengir, terus geleng-geleng. Ikari menghela nafas.

"Anak ini namanya Amada Rin. Dia masih kelas 6 di SD Gekkoukan."Jelas Ikari sambil menunjuk cewek pendek kuncir dua yang tadi.

"Dan yang ini Yamagishi Fuuta, cowok dari kelas 2-E."Ikari menunjuk cowok rambut urakan tadi.

"Memangnya ada apa, sampai harus diperkenalkan segala…?"Rin bermuka aneh.

"Hah! J-Jangan-jangaaan, Junko amnesia?!"Fuuta keburu mengambil teori ngawur.

"H-Hahaha, gak tau deh. Hahaha."Junko tertawa garing. _'Ken jadi imut! Fuuka jadi keren! Akh, dunia ini bener-bener kaco…'_

"Sedang apa kalian semua berkumpul disini?"GLEK. Nada suara yang mengintimidasi ini, pasti…

"Ribut, tau…"GLEK! Suara berat ini…

Muncullah seorang cowok berambut merah bermata tajam dan cewek berambut pendek abu-abu. Junko teler.

"Ah, sekalian aja deh. Yang rambut merah itu Kirijou Mitsuya, senpai kita."Ikari menunjuk si kacamata.

"Dan cewek yang tangguh itu Sanada Aki, senpai kita juga."Kali ini Ikari menunjuk cewek yang ada di sebelah si cowok rambut merah.

"…Iori, apa kau hilang ingatan…?"Tanya Mitsuya.

"Heeeeh? Kok tiba-tiba gitu?"Tambah Aki.

'…_Semua ini membuatku GILA!!!'  
_

* * *

Setelah mereka semua berpakaian yang rapi, mereka berkumpul di Lobby. Pokok bahasannya sepertinya : "Apakah Junko hilang ingatan?"

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai."Mitsuya membuka pembicaraan."Iori, apa kamu masih ingat kami?"

"Eto…Ngg…Iya."Junko grogi."Tapii…aku agak bingung."

"Bingung? Kenapa harus bingung?"Tanya Aki.

"Maka karena itu aku gak tahu."Jawab Junko._'Maka karena itu aku gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba gender kalian semua jadi kebalik gini.'_

"Aki, jangan memberinya pertanyaan sekaligus, dia sedang bingung."Perintah Mitsuya.

"…Cih."Aki melirik ke arah lain.

'…_Woow. Hubungan mereka berdua masih gak berubah. Hahaha.'_

"Woof!"

"Ah, kayaknya itu suara Aigis dan Koromaru deh."Ujar Rin.

Pintu asrama terbuka, menunjukkan seekor anjing putih dan seorang…eh, sebuah robot berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang sangat tampan.

Junpei seolah dihembus angin._'Wooo!! Ganteng!!! Apa dia Ai-chan??!'_

"Kelihatannya aku terlambat. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"Tanya robot itu.

"Tidak juga. Duduklah, Aigis dan Koromaru."Balas Mitsuya.

Aigis dan Koromaru pun duduk di samping Junko. Junko ngelirik ke Koromaru._'…Mungkin cuma dia yang satu-satunya gak berubah tampang…'_

"Begini, sepertinya Junko hilang ingatan."Jelas Minako.

"Junko-san…? Bagaimana bisa?"Tanya Aigis.

"Maka karena itu kami dan dia tidak tahu."Ikari berkata."Dan sekarang akan kita cari tahu."

"Oh ya!"Fuuta berteriak tiba-tiba."Bagaimana kalau kita ajak dulu dia ke sekolah, supaya dia ingat?!"

"Humm…Bukan ide buruk."Jawab Mitsuya.

"Yang penting kita coba dulu."Aki menambahkan.

"Ya udah."Ikari, Minako, Fuuta, Aigis, dan Rin berdiri."Ayo siap-siap, Junko!"

"Eh…iya."Jawab Junko beler.

'…_Di Dorm-nya aja udah seserem ini, gimana di sekolah…?'  
_

* * *

**Gekkoukan High**

"Gimana? Sudah ingat, Junko?"Tanya Ikari. Mereka sedang berjalan di depan sekolah.

"Ngg…ya…sedikit…"Bales Junko, pinter bo'ong. Padahal dari dulu dia juga udah tau tentang ni sekolah.

"Ini namanya Gekkoukan High School, sekolah kita."Jelas Minako.

Junko mendengar anak-anak cewek berbisik-bisik, _"Hey…Lihat…Itu Ikari-senpai…" _dan_ "Seperti biasa dia tetap keren ya…"_

'_Dimanapun juga dia ini selalu populer, ya?'_Pikir Junko sambil ngelirik Ikari.

"Ayo kita masuk ke kelas!"Ajak Fuuta ceria.

* * *

**Class 2-F**

"Ini kelas kita, 2-F."Ucap Aigis.

"Kamu duduk disini…Lalu disini Minako-chan. Lalu disampingnya Aigis-kun. Lalu didepannya aku."Ikari menjelaskan sambil menunjukkan beberapa kursi."Fuuta ada di kelas sebelah."

"Ohh…Iya…ya…"Junko bengong doang. Aduh mak, setiap hari dia duduk disini, gimana mo lupa.

"Itu temen lo, si Rinmi!"Ikari menunjuk seorang cewek berambut coklat panjang.

"Oh, heei, Ikari-kun dan Junko!"Sapa si Rinmi yang ditunjuk tadi itu._'…Akh, itu pasti si Kenji! Versi cewek!!!'_

"Lalu itu Kazumi, anggota klub atletik. Manajer klub-nya bernama Yuto."Ikari nunjuk cewek yang pake jaket olahraga.

"Ooosu, Takeba-kun! Iori-chan!"Si cewek itu menoleh dengan semangatnya. _'Ugh. Pasti Kazushi versi cewek. Aduh gak ada cantik-cantiknya.'_

"Ayo kita keluar."Ajak Minako. Dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang di pintu masuk."Aduh!"

Orang yang ditabrak Minako tersebut berambut pirang panjang, dan memegang kipas. _'CANTIK! GILE! SIAPE NIH???!!!'_ Junko nganga.

"G-Gomenasai! Minako-san…"Cewek itu minta maaf.

"Gak apa-apa, Vivi…"Minako berdiri._'Akh. Rupanya Bebe versi cewek. Kecewa gue.'_

Lalu muncul seorang cewek gendut BANGET. Junko hampir muntah. Siape lagi nih anak?

"Ah, yang itu Suemitsu Nodomi. Dia dari kelas berapa gitu."Ikari memperkenalkan. _'O-Oooh, si Suemitsu toh. SEREM BANGET.'_

"Kita lihat ruangan-ruangannya yok."Ajak Ikari.

* * *

Setelah beberapa cang-cing-cong, akhirnya sekarang mereka pulang.

Mereka semua sudah sampai di Dorm. "Arrgh, cape gue. Mo mandi dulu ah."Junko nyosor ke kamar mandi."Kebelet pipis lagi. Uaarkh."

Pas mau asik membuka-baju-ria, Junko sadar sesuatu. Dia ini cewek. Berarti…dia punya dada, XXX, XXX, XXX dan hal-hal pribadi cewek lainnya.

Junko cengir mesum.

"H…Hehheheeh."Masih dengan cengir mesum. Dia mengintip sedikit ke dalam bajunya, melihat dadanya…WOW!! GEDE JUGA DADA GUE. ADUH. BAHAGIANYA MAX.

Dan sekarang saat yang paling ultimate…BUKA BAJU!!!3…2…1…

SYAT! Junko pun membuka seluruh bajunya.

…

CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Minako yang mau mandi juga, gak tau Junko ada di dalem dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ceklek.

"EEEEGGHHH???! WOY JUNKO, NGAPAIN LO MIMISAN BEGINI?! TELANJANG LAGI! ADUHH…KAN KAMAR MANDINYA KOTOR!! OOIII!! JUNKOOOO!!!!"

* * *

Junko(yang sudah berhenti mimisan)pun melanjutkan mandinya. '_Aduh_, _parno deh lo Junpei, masa pingsan ngeliat badan sendiri. Tapi…habisnya…kekeke.'_Pikirnya mesum.

"O ya, tadi kebelet pipis!"Junko lgs mau pipis. Dia pun berdiri, buka rok, lalu…

…Ek.

Tiba-tiba Minako masuk. "Jun, tadi handuk gue ketinggalan…"Dia bengong melihat Junko yang juga lagi bengong.

"…Min."Panggil Junko."Cara cewek pipis gimana yah?"

…………Bersambung euy…………

A/N : Aaaah, APA INI?! Tiba-tiba ide semacam ini masuk ke kepala saya…Kaco kaco.

Soal nama…Yukari tadinya mo kujadiin 'Yukato', tapi kesannya gimanaaa gitu, jadi 'Ikari' aja deh…  
Amada Rin…Soalnya 'Kenko' kan GAK BANGET?! Itu mah nama merek isi pensil/penghapus…Lagian manis juga kok.  
Tadinya Mitsuru mo kutetepin Mitsuru aja, soalnya itu nama unisex. Tapi terlanjur ah, aah, aaah!!!  
Yang gak berubah tampang disini Cuma Koromaru…Ehe.

Chapter berikutnya akan jadi P4 side! Tapi gak tau mo dijadiin masalah gender kebalik lagi ato nggak. Ada beberapa kandidat buat masalah di dunia P4:

**Kepribadian semua anggota klub mayonaka TV-kecuali Souji-ketuker.**

**Gender kebalik(lagi).**

**Souji hilang ingatan. Bukan main-main kayak Junko, beneran amnesia. Semuanya dimulai lagi dari awal…-sok dramastisir-**

Saya mungkin maunya kalo gak 1 palingan 3. Habis kalo 2 lagi, Uuuuu, aduh, sudah ngejelasinnya. Jadi untuk memecahkan masalah yang ada di masing-masing dunia, mereka harus bertarung! Ngelawan apa tapi? Haiiih. Liat nanti lah.

**OMAKE!!**

Junpei : Tapi kenapa XXX GUE GAK ADA???!!! TIDAKKK!!! APAKAH AKU BERUBAH JADI CEWEEEKKK!!!???!!!

Suara : Berisik! Ada apa, sih?!

Pintu toilet terbuka. Yang Junpei lihat bukanlah Yukari maupun Ikari, melainkan:

Badan Yukari, tapi dengan muka+rambut Bu Toriumi, wakil kelas 2-F.

Junpei : **EEEEKKK!!! SIAPA KAAMUUU??!!! TORIUMI-SENSEEI?! YUKA-TAAN??!!! AARRRGHHHH**

**(Well, mereka-Toriumi en Yukari-emang mirip!!)  
**


	2. P4 KEMBALIKAN TUBUH KAMI

A/N : Dengan penuh penderitaan, kencing manis, batu ginjal, jantung koroner bla bla bla…Akhirnya **Omen **makin terbengkalai…dan malah fanfic gajel ini yang diupdate…Horeee…!!!-ditembak Naoto-

Thx buat yg mau ngereview!

**minachi arisa : Hehe, tenkyu! Nggak, nggak sama…maap.**

**Mui-Na : Hati-hati keselek…kan Avatar-nya lagi minum tuh…-ditabok-**

**Shara Sherenia : Emang darisono si Junpei/Junko udah mesum kali, LOL-ditampar Junpei-Soal gender-bending, setelah penuh pertimbangan, maaf tidak jadi…GOMENASAI!!!-dilempar sampe Bantar Gebang-**

**tazzu aldehid : Kagak ganti gender, Karena kan udah di Miscon…-digampar-Kanji cewek? KANJIKO TENAN-dibunuh Kanji-**

**Cloverfish : Lho, dari awal saya juga gak ada niat mo bikin Nao berkepribadian Kanji kok. Maunya…Nao berkepribadian Kuma!-makin ngawur lagi-. Kombinasi? Hmm…Boleh juga.**

**LvNa-cHaN : Maap kurang jelas…Soal Aki, kasih dada aja dan rambutnya dirapiin dikit-gak ada ide-, kalo Junko, kasih dada, jenggotnya dicukur, dan kasih rambut panjang aja. Kayak cewek normal. Kazumi? Aduh, emang susah…kasih dada dan rambut panjang aja deh-Authornya sendiri pun gak bisa bayangin-**

**SilvermoonArisato**-senpai** : Thanks!! Isi pensilku mereknya Kenko loh-terus kenapa emang-**

Ok, di chapter ini adalah P4 side…Karena bingung, akhirnya saya putusin…minum aer.

Disclaimer : P3, P4…semua punya ATLUS. Kalo saya yang punya? Shadow Nao ama Kuma saya bawa pulang, Naoto saya pajang di kamar, Rise saya taro di dalem lemari pribadi, sisanya entah.

…………Mulai euy…………

**P4 Side**

Seta Souji mulai membuka matanya. Perlahan dia melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang agak bobrok. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Pagi ini cerah ya."

* * *

Hanamura Yosuke membuka matanya."Huahm…Masih ngantuk nih."Dia mengulet dengan santainya."Minum susu dulu ah."Dia bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

…Lho.

Dimana nih?

* * *

Satonaka Chie juga baru membuka matanya."Oh! Sudah jam segini. Saatnya latihan Kungfu!"Dia pun bergegas ganti baju, sya la la…

…Lah.

Kok piyamaku orange yah?

* * *

Amagi Yukiko baru saja bangun."Wah…hari ini cerah ya."Gumamnya pelan. Saat langsung mau ganti baju…

…Eh.

Dadaku mana?

* * *

Tatsumi Kanji baru akan memulai hari ini."Kh…"Ujarnya setengah tidur."Tidur lagi ah."Dasar males. Pas mo tidur lagi, tralala…

…Heh.

Kenapa bantalku warna pink?

* * *

Kujikawa Rise mengucapkan selamat pagi pada dunia."Hari ini juga, Risechi akan membantu Souji-senpai!"Ucapnya semangat. Dia langsung beranjak bangun, dudu dam dam…

…Nah loh.

Kok dingin banget yah?

* * *

Shirogane Naoto membuka matanya dengan pelan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia segera mandi…-**anak rajin gitu loh-**…

…Hah.

Rambutku kok pirang?

* * *

Kuma langsung beranjak,"Selamat pagi kumaaa!!! Mo makan dulu ah…"

…Eeeeeeekh.

Perasaan kamar Kuma gak seluas ini deh?

* * *

**-Hari ini hari libur, jadi bisa langsung kumpul-**

**Junes Foodcourt**

"Jadi…kesimpulannya masalahnya begini,kan?"Souji memulai pembicaraan.

"Jiwa Yosuke jadi ada di badan Satonaka…

"Jiwa Satonaka jadi ada di badan Yosuke…"

"Jiwa Kanji jadi ada di badan Rise…"

"Jiwa Rise jadi ada di badan Shirogane…"

"Jiwa Shirogane jadi ada di badan Kuma …"

"Jiwa Kuma jadi ada di badan Amagi…"

"…Dan jiwa Amagi jadi ada di badan Kanji. Benar?"Souji mengakhiri penjelasannya. Semua mengangguk.

**(A/N numpang : Mule sekarang, nama tokohnya ditulis dengan format : **_**Jiwa asli/Badan yang ditumpangi**_**. Misalnya, jiwa Yosuke ada di badan Chie, jadi ditulisnya **_**Yosuke/Chie. **_**Ngerti kan? Maap kalo terlalu ribet.)**

"Huhu…Kenapa gue mesti kejebak di badannya si Chie…kan badannya gak seksi…payah…"Yosuke/Chie meraung.

"…APA?!"Chie/Yosuke siap ngamuk.

"Dan yang paling masalah…cara kita…Ehem. Cara kita…_ke kamar mandi_ nya gimana?"Yukiko/Kanji juga tampaknya stress.

"Ya pipis aja kuma! Emang mau ngapain kuma?"Tanya Kuma/Yukiko bengong.

"Ya masalahnya kan…ehem…itu kan…badan…"Muka Chie/Yosuke memerah.

'_HAH!! Kenapa gue baru sadar sekarang? Bener juga…kalo pipis, bisa…!!'_ "Emm, semuanya, nampaknya aku kebelet! Pipis dulu yaahh!!"Yosuke/Chie langsung siap-siap ngacir.

"EH ENAK AJA LO HANAMURAAA!!!"Chie/Yosuke menghentikan langkah Yosuke/Chie.

"Kanjiii…Eloo…JANGAN PERNAH SEKALI-KALI KE KAMAR MANDI. Ngertii?"Perintah Rise/Naoto.

"Egh?! Terus kalo gue kebelet gimana?!"Tanya Kanji/Rise.

"TUTUP MATA LO PAKE KAEN ATO APA GITU. YANG PENTING JANGAN LIAT-LIAT."Rise/Naoto bermuka kejam.

"Gimana mo pipis?!"Kanji bermuka panik.

"Gini deh. Gue pegangin kainnya sambil nutupin mata elo, terus elo pipis. Gimana?"Usul Rise/Naoto.

"MASA GUE PIPIS DITEMENIN ELO?!"Kanji/Rise berteriak.

"SEBODO TEUING, INI MENYANGKUT PRIVASI TAUUUUUU!!!"Rise/Naoto juga ngamuk.

"Kalo mau…mandi?"Tanya Kanji/Rise bermuka takut.

"…Ukh…Mau gak mau gue temenin juga."Jawab Rise/Naoto.

"**APPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAA????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAK TERIMA GAK TERIMA!!!"**

"**DALAM HAL INI, KITA SAMA-SAMA CEWEK JADI DIEM AJA DEH LU!"**

Naoto/Kuma sweat dropped."Kuma-san…Tenang saja. Aku bisa menutup mataku…"Ujarnya ke Kuma/Yukiko.

"Hng? Mau liat juga gak apa-apa kok kuma."Balas Kuma/Yukiko sebelum sebuah peluru melubangi dahinya.

"Gini aja deh. Sekarang kita pulang dulu, terus coba adaptasi…Soalnya gak bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi…Lagian udah jam segini…"Kata Souji, satu-satunya yang tenang.

"Pulangnya kemana?"Tanya Yukiko/Kanji.

"Yosuke, kamu ke rumah Satonaka…Satonaka, kamu ke rumah Yosuke alias Junes…Amagi, kamu ke rumah Kanji…Kanji, kamu ke rumah Rise…Rise, kamu ke rumah Shirogane…Shirogane…kamu ke rumah tumpangan Kuma alias Junes juga…dan Kuma, kamu ke rumah Amagi…"Balas Souji panjang lebar."Nanti akan kutanyakan soal masalah ini ke Igor."

"Bang Tigor siapa, Sou? Tukang nasi goreng pojok situ ya?" Yosuke/Chie bingung. Tapi Souji tak mengindahkannya. Yosu manyun.

"Ekh?! Kok gak ke rumah masing-masing?!"Kanji/Rise nganga.

"Kaco kan nanti? Lagian biar gak mencurigakan…Kalau ketauan pasti nanti pada panik…"Jawab Souji.

"Kalo gitu aku bareng si Kanji. Alias gue ngintilin dia ke rumah gue sendiri!"Ujar Rise/Naoto."Pokoknya gak bakal kubiarin lo melihat tubuh gue."

"Cih…"Kanji/Rise hanya bisa menggerutu.

"Baiklah. Bubar!"

* * *

**Chie's house**

"Eh, Chie, sudah pulang!"Ujar Ibu Chie.

"I-Iya, bu. Hahahaha."Yosuke/Chie grogi berat.

"Emmh…Chie, badanmu kok bau sih?! Mandi sana!"Ibu Chie menutup hidungnya.

"EH?! N-Nanti saja deh ma…"Yosuke/Chie mengelak.

"Eeh gak boleh bau!"Ibu Chie langsung mendorong Yosuke/Chie ke kamar mandi.

'_Waduh…Kaco nih…'_Pikir Yosuke/Chie panik._'…Eh biarin ah! Sya la la, jangan salahkan diriku Chie. Ini amanat dari ibumu! Tralalalalala…'_Dasar Yosuke hentai, keenakan.

Lalu kejadian yang terjadi pada Junpei/Junko pas lagi mandi di Chp 1 pun terulang.

Lantai kamar mandi kediaman Satonaka dipenuhi darah.

* * *

**Yosuke's house(Junes)**

"Pa, aku udah balik nih!"Ujar Chie/Yosuke, dengan Naoto/Kuma dibelakangnya.

"Eh si Yosu. Ama si Kuma tentunya."Papa Yosuke menjawab."Oh ya Yosuke, Papa udah beliin kaset terbarunya Kangen Band nih. Kamu suka banget kan?"

'_Kangen Band? Buset dah si Hanamura.'_ Pikir Chie/Yosuke memble."Eh, gak usah de pa…"

"…Apa?"Tanya Papa Yosu.

"Gak usah."Chie/Yosuke mengulangi.

"YA AMPUN?! SI YOSU GAK MAU KASET KANGEN BAND!? DU-DUNIA SUDAH KIAMAAATTT!!"Papa Yosu langsung panik."Ato, ini?! Papa juga beliin kaset The Changcutters, Teletubbies, OST Chalk Zone, Kumpulan lagu-lagu Tasya, OST Spongebob, OST Doramenyon, OST Gundam…"

"Gak usah, Pa."Chie/Yosuke mengulangi lagi.

Saking shock-nya, Papa Yosu langsung pingsan.

"…Ekh Papa jangan pingsan dong!!!"Chie/Yosuke menggoyang-goyang tubuh Papa Yosuke."…Dasar. Ayah ama anak sama aja lebai…"

"Eh, iya mungkin."Diam-diam Naoto/Kuma mengendap-endap dan mengambil sesuatu…_'Jangan sampe ketauan…'_

Sayangnya, Chie/Yosuke melihat kaset dibalik punggung Naoto/Kuma."Naoto, apaan tuh?"

"E-eh!?Bu-Bukan apa-ap…"Tapi Chie/Yosuke terlanjur membalik punggung Naoto/Kuma secara paksa. Ternyata…OST GUNDAM.

"…Naoto…Lo juga suka nonton Gundam…?"

* * *

**Yukiko's House(Amagi Inn)**

"Selamat datang, Ojou-sama."Kuma/Yukiko langsung disambut oleh banyak pelayan berkimono ketika dia pulang."Ojou-sama mau apa?"

"Makan! Yang banyak!!"Kuma/Yukiko spontan.

"H-Heh?"Pelayan bingung.

"Makan yang banyak kuma!!"Kuma/Yukiko langsung aja melepas sepatunya tanpa dirapikan.

"O—Ojou-sama, rasanya ini bukan sikap yang baik…?"

"Eh ini apa kuma?"Kuma/Yukiko memegang-megang sebuah guci antik yang ada di atas meja.

"O-Ojou-sama hati-hati! Nanti jatuh…"

PRANG.

"Oh. Pecah kuma. Biarin ah. Hei! Makanannya mana kuma?"

Para pelayan teler.

* * *

**Kanji's House**

"Ibu, aku pulang."Yukiko/Kanji menyapa ibu Kanji.

"Selamat datang, Kanji…"Ibunya menoleh.

"Ibu sedang apa? Membuat kain?"Yukiko/Kanji menghampiri ibu Kanji dengan ramah."Boleh kubantu?"

"…Kanji, ada apa…? Demam…?"Ibu Kanji langsung bingung melihat tingkah laku anaknya yang jadi terlalu-sopan ini.

DENG! Tiba-tiba ada acara lawak(Manzai) di TV yang tadi nyala. Kebetulan acara ini dalam Bahasa Inggris.

_Orang A di TV : Geez…Be careful. Peoples said there's many __**ghost**__ in here!_

_Orang B di TV : (Takes out a toast machine)_

_Orang A di TV : (smacks orang B di TV) That is a __**toast**__ machine!!_

"**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH FUFUUFUFUFUFUFU HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**Penyakit Yukiko pun kambuh. Yukiko/Kanji ketawa-tawa ngakak sampe menggema di seluruh Yasoinaba.

"UFUFU…HAHA…E-Eh, maaf ibu!...Loh, bu?"

Ibu Kanji pingsan karena telinganya mengalami pendarahan hebat.

* * *

**Rise's house(Marukyu Tofu Shop)**

"Aku 'pulang'…"Kanji/Rise memasuki toko tofu itu dengan langkah gontai. Nenek Rise keluar dari kamar mandi, melihat cucunya sudah pulang."Eh, Rise-chan sudah—"

"Tadaimaaa! Halo Obaa-chan, bagaimana kabarnya?"Tiba-tiba sosok anak bertopi muncul sambil merangkul gadis berambut merah yang ada di depannya dengan muka ceria.

"E-Eh, kamu…Naoto-kun kan…? Teman yang sering diceritakan Rise-chan itu…"Nenek Rise kaget. Seingatnya, Rise bilang 'Naoto-kun' itu orangnya serius dan kalem, bukan ceria dan hiper begini.

"Iya! Ini aku Naoto-kun!!"_BLETAK! _Kanji/Rise menjitak kepala Rise/Naoto dengan tiba-tiba, membuat topinya jatuh."A-Aduh! Apa-apaan sih, K-K-Kujikawa…phueh. Rise-chan?!"

"Jangan rusak kharisma Naoto, bodoh!"Bisik Kanji/Rise sewot. Dia sadar nenek Rise masih memandangi mereka dengan tatapan 'Kalian-Ngapain-Sih' dan langsung cengar-cengir, jaim."O-Obaa-chan! Jadii, hari ini ceritanya Naoto-kun mau menginap…boleh kann? Ya yaa? Pwetty Please??"Kanji/Rise mencoba meniru nada Rise yang centil dengan sekuat tenaga, bahkan disertai goyangan tubuh.

"Perasaan gue gak secentil itu deh…"Gerutu Rise/Naoto.

Nenek Rise mengangguk."Oh. Boleh saja."

"Asyik!!"Rise/Naoto langsung nyosor ke tangga menuju lantai 2, melempar sepatunya begitu saja. Kanji/Rise menampar dahinya sendiri. Nenek Rise nganga.

"…Rise, kamu jangan tularkan sikap burukmu ke Naoto-kun, dong…kok dia jadi mirip kamu sih?"Nenek Rise menggeleng-geleng. Kanji/Rise nangis didalam hati.

* * *

**Velvet Room**

Souji membuka pintu menuju Velvet Room, melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan yang berbentuk seperti Limousine itu."Selamat sore…Igor-…san?"

Pria berambut kelabu itu monyong melihat Igor sedang mengoleskan Ponds White Beauty ke hidungnya yang panjang itu."Eh, welcome, my children…"

Pandangan Souji menyatakan 'What-The-Hell-Are-You-Doing'

Igor membilas hidungnya dengan handuk basah dari Margareth."Aah, ini? Akhir-akhir ini di hidungku tumbuh jerawat, jadi…"

"Oh, bagus bagus."Souji manyun. Dia duduk di kursi yang ada."Begini Igor-san, sebenarnya aku ada masalah…"Ia pun menceritakan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Begitu…Jadi teman-temanmu tertukar tubuh?"Igor ngaca sambil bedakan, membuat Souji ingin sekali menjotosnya."Hmm…bagaimana menurutmu, Margareth?"

Margareth tampak sedang berpikir."Sayang sekali…Aku juga tidak tahu."Muka Souji langsung melas."Tapi jangan kecewa dulu! Seingatku Elizabeth onee-san tahu sesuatu soal pertukaran atau semacamnya…"

Sebelum Souji bertanya, Igor menjelaskan."Elizabeth itu asistenku yang satu lagi. Sekarang dia sedang berada di tempat yang lain dari sini."

"Begitu. Dia sendiri disana?"Tanya Souji.

"Nggak. Ada aku juga disana."Jawab Igor santai.

Souji bingung."Hah? Kamu ada 2, atau punya kembaran?"

Igor tertawa."Hoho…di dunia ini ada hal yang sebaiknya tidak kau ketahui, nak."

Si rambut abu-abu mingkem."…Jadi, bagaimana cara kita menemui si Elizabeth ini?"

"Aku bisa membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kita ke tempat dimana Onee-san berada, Tartarus."Margareth membalik halaman bukunya."Lalu kita bisa berangkat dari situ. Ajaklah teman-temanmu yang lain, aku akan menuntunmu via telepati."

"Kenapa harus lewat telepati?"Tanya Souji.

"Teman-temanmu itu kan tidak tahu soal keberadaan kami. Lebih baik kami coba sembunyikan sampai datang saat yang tepat…"Jawab Margareth."Nanti kalau sudah bertemu Onee-san akan kuberikan detail yang lebih jelas."

"Oke."

* * *

**The next day, inside the TV**

"Souji-kun, kita mau kemana?"Chie/Yosuke sadar bahwa muncul sebuah pintu merah di pojok ruangan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kedalam pintu itu. Dibaliknya, ada jalan yang bisa membuat jiwa kalian kembali ke tubuh kalian masing-masing."Souji stretching, melemaskan ototnya.

"Oh, baiklah."Yosuke/Chie tersenyum. Souji terdiam ketika mendengar kata-kata ini."…Kenapa, Souji?"

Souji tidak menoleh, masih memperlihatkan punggungnya ke teman-temannya yang lain."…Kenapa kalian tidak bertanya apa-apa? Tidakkah kalian ragu? Apa kalian tak mencurigai bahwa aku berbohong?"

Kanji/Rise tertawa kecil."Souji-senpai ngomong apa sih."

"Kita sudah sebanyak ini ditolong olehmu. Apapun yang terjadi, kami percaya pada Seta-kun."Yukiko/Kanji tersenyum, diikuti oleh senyuman yang lain. Souji menoleh, sedikit tersenyum.

"Terimakasih…semuanya."

"Jadi, party-nya siapa aja nih kuma?"Tanya Kuma/Yukiko yang melompat ke samping Souji.

"Kelompok 1, berarti…tunggu."Souji menghampiri Rise/Naoto yang lagi main-main dengan topinya."Rise, coba kamu panggil Kanzeon."

"Okie dokie!"Rise menutup matanya, memanggil Kanzeon dari dalam hatinya. Aura biru muda keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Semua menanti dengan sabar. Kanzeon pun muncul…

Ralat.

Sukuna-Hikona pun muncul. Semua jungkir balik.

"Eekh, kok malah Sukuna-Hikona?"Rise/Naoto bengong melihat Persona biru yang melayang di atas kepalanya."Senpai, sepertinya Persona kita juga tertukar…"

"Itu gawat…kalau gitu, siapa yang bisa meng-analyze?"Semua orang menoleh ke Kanji/Rise. Langsung saja tuh anak panik."K-Kok aku!?"

"Kamu _pasti _bisa mengeluarkan Kanzeon, Kanji. Itu berarti kamu yang jadi analyzer untuk saat ini."Ujar Souji tegas."Baiklah, jadi party-nya sudah fix. Aku, Amagi/Kanji, Yosuke/Satonaka, dan Satonaka/Yosuke. Rise dan Kuma, tolong bimbing Kanji dalam meng-analyze."

"Serahkan pada kami, Sensei!"Balas Kuma/Yukiko girang sambil memegang lengan kiri Kanji/Rise.

"Kami akan mendidikmu dengan keras, Ka-N-Ji. Hehehehe…"Rise/Naoto tertawa jahat, memegang lengan kanan Kanji/Rise.

Kanji/Rise bermuka 'OH NOOOOOOO', diseret oleh Kuma/Yukiko dan Rise/Naoto. Naoto/Kuma cuma bisa melambaikan tangan.

"Baiklah…ayo, berangkat!"

…………Bersambung euy…………

A/N : Fyuh! Gimana? Atas saran **Cloverfish**-san, akhirnya kubikin ketuker badan aja deh! Hahahaha-ditabok kru P4-

Maaf kayaknya bacanya jadi pusing nan ribet ya? Sori sori. Habis kalo nggak gitu gak tau mau gimana lagi nulisnya. Mana kepanjangan lagi…sebodo ah-dibuang ke kantong kresek-

Btw, help me for mutusin nama gender-switch karakter lain di P3! Misalnya anggota-anggota Strega. Inilah nama _baru _untuk mereka bertiga yang baru kupikirkan:

-**Nakaya??**

-**Masa Rin lagi? Kagak tau??**

-**Chikara??**

Gak banget kan kalo saya yang mikir? Jadi…Mohon saran dan bantuannya, Uuuu!!

**OMAKE!!**

Kanzeon pun muncul…Ralat. Sukuna-Hikona pun muncul. Semua jungkir balik.

Rise/Naoto : Ekh, kok Personaku jadi cebol begini!?

Esoknya, Namatame(numpang lewat) lagi baca Koran. Di halaman pembukanya dia menemukan tulisan begini:

_Ditemukan mayat Shirogane Naoto di Junes bagian Electronics Department. Korban tewas karena cakaran misterius di dahinya. Tersangka utama Kumada._

Namatame : Ekh, Shirogane mati kenapa?


End file.
